Fire Emblem: Riley Strike
by RileyStrike
Summary: Fire Emblem, Radiant Dawn with an added character, and a pairing
1. Fire Emblem: Riley Strike Addmitance

I own nothing besides my character, Riley Strike.

Riley Strike, a young Myrmidon fifteen years old, his silver short hair he wore just by itself, he just made sure to comb it every morning, even though it's with his hand, he usually wears skin tight short sleeved black shirts, with loose black jean like pants, his sword on his black belt, the sheath had the name Zypher on it, in gold letters.

Riley was a freelancing merc, taking part in any war he could to make a few bucks, once he got news of Gallia and Begnion having a war, he couldn't help but chuckle on his way to where he was pretty sure the battles would start, he was correct, but it seems the already had mercs working for them, heavily trained as well, but hey, it's not like he wouldn't try to get a job.

Heading out of the forest where they were, he saw a firghtened general flee into a building, Riley decided to wait for Gallia's army to get close first, to show off his skill.

Soon, their leader for this battle, Skrimir, approached ripping through them like nothing, Riley decided to jump in before Skrimir killed them all.

Drawing Zypher, Riley rushed into his opponents, slicing through them quite easily, even more faster than Skrimir, once they were taken care of, Riley stood there, smirking, chuckling sort of, he didn't mind whom he killed, as long as he was paid for it, but to get a job he had show off skill.

Soon, the Greil mercanaries approached, Ike had his sword drawn, pointing it at Riley, everyone was being cautious around him, Riley sheathed his blade, holding up a hand, looking down with his eyes closed smirking, "Don't worry, I'm a friend, not a foe." the Laguz warriors didn't transform back into their human state, Ike sheathed his blade though, and held out his hand for a hand shake, "I'm Ike, commander of the Greil Mercanaries." he said, Riley didn't really care whom he was, but as long as it got him paid, "I'm Riley Strike, a merc as well." Riley siad, and shook his hand, Riley's icy blue eyes pierced the night as his silver hair gleamed, Skrimir changed back into his human state and gave Riley a pat on the back, stinging like hell, Riley smiled, "Nice to meet you..?" he said, not knowing his name, "I'm Skrimir, general of this army." he said laughing, "Fine work you did these Begnion bastards." Riley smiled, "Thank you, Skrimir." he said bowing, Skrimir then asked, "Would you like a job? We could use soldiers like you." Riley smirked inside his own mind, "That would be my pleasure." he said, soon they set up a camp, to go over battle plans, Soren was skeptical of Riley, his gaze showed blood, and lots of it, he was a cold blooded killer, Riley listened to the battle plans, soon a catgirl enetered the tent, Lethe was her name, Riley looked at them, beautiful girl, Lethe came and stood by Riley, not noticing him, her ears twitched every now and then, blinking, never noticing him, soon Soren dismissed them, waiting for night fall to come, that was their time to strike, Riley loved that word, _Strike, _his last name.

Riley was exploring the camp, soon finding Lethe once again, she was staring into the sky, sitting down, she soon heard Riley's foot steps, "What do you want?" she asked coldly, she hated the Beorc, Riley sat down next to her, "What's your name? My name-" he didn't get to finish, Lethe interupted, "You don't need to know mine, nor I yours." she said, getting up leaving him there, Riley sighed, wondering why she didn't want to talk to him, Riley went to play around in the woods with sword untill nightfall, and when it did, their plan wnet into action, the Greil Mercanaries and Riley, along with Lethe and Lyre, began their assault to open the gates, Ike and his friends ran towards the gates, taking out any in their path, Riley snuck around taking out people from the shadows, Lethe and Lyre transformed and followed the Greil Mercanaries, Lethe was ambushed by a few lowly soldiers, she took them out quite easily, Riley soon noticed Begnion soldiers in the shadows near Lethe, so many sword clashes made it impossible for her to hear their footsteps, soon she was stabbed in the leg by swordsman, afterwards he was chuckling, bout to slice her neck, Riley flew out of the shadows, "Boo." was all Riley said before slicing the man's head clean off his neck, Lethe transformed back to her human state, she couldn't walk, nor did she want his help, but Riley picked her up in his arms, and held her gently, "Geeze, these guys stoop to the lowest of tactics." he said, smiling at her, Lethe hated this moment, she was in his debt, he had to _save_ her, she hated not being able to stand up for herself, (no pun intended.), she looked away from him, Riley didn't want to push his luck, so he retreated back to the camp, with her, when he got back he looked for a mage, Mist was still there, she was helping cook, when Riley found her he showed her Lethe's leg, "Miss, can you mend her wounds?" he asked, Lethe still not looking in his direction, Mist nodded, "Sure! I'll be there shortly, so just take her to her tent." Riley nodded and took Lethe to her tent, and placed her gently on the bed, she turned away from him though, but did mumble something, "Thanks." she said, hoping he didn't hear, "No problem." Riley said sitting at the far end of the tent, smiling, Lethe blushed a bit, wondering how heard, and she didn't expect this kindness from him, Mist soon showed up and healed Lethe, "Now Lethe, I want you to rest for tonight." Riley said, as Mist left, "To ensure you're surely healed." he added before leaving the tent, Lethe waited to make sure he was gone before running out of the tent and bumping into him, "You're predictable." Riley said, taking her back to her bed, and he sat down next to the bed, "I'll be staying here to make sure you don't head out to the batle field." Riley said, and sighed, soon they both fell asleep, sleeping soundly untill the morning.

Riley: Well damn, not much happened between me and-

-Ike hits me in the head knocking me out cold -

Ike: Don't spoil it, even though most probably got the idea of who you're ifatuated with.

Lethe: And who's that?

- Ike runs away fast -


	2. Fire Emblem: RS What's this now?

I own nothing besides my character, Riley Strike.

The next morning Lethe awoke to still find Riley asleep next to her bed, she blushed, never having a man this close to her, she soon wondered what was going on with her, she hated his kind, she should not care if he had feelings for her or not... "_Why? Why him?" _Lethe asked herself, even if he was a Laguz, they barley kneweach other, but he had helped her, her breathing down his neck woke him up, Riley looked up to meet the Violet eyes of Lethe, "Good morning.." he said, Lethe didn't say anything besides, "Lethe, my name's Lethe." just her ears twitched as she turned back on her side, not looking at him, Riley smiled, "My name's Riley Strike." he said, and pet her head, she slapped his hand away, not wanting him to touch her, Riley soon walked out of the tent, to be met by Soren, he looked like he was pissed, but then again, he looked pissed yesterday to, "Come. Battle plans to discuss." he said, then walking off, Riley quickly followed, it seemed last night's battle was a success, Ike, Titania, Ranulf, Skrimir, Soren, and Riley were all standing around the maps to the spots to attack, while Soren was explaining everything, Riley just looked at the maps, not thinking about them, only Lethe, he thought she was as cute as they came, she had what he was looking for, soon he was nudged by Ranulf, "Hey Riley, what do you think of the battle plans?" he asked Riley noticed everyone staring at him, Riley had to think on his feet, "It's my job to follow the plans, not criticize them, Ranulf." Riley said with sigh, he dodged a bullet there, Ranulf whispered as Soren spoke, "Nice cover, Riley." he said and gave a little smirk, Riley nodded, smirking back, "Smart ass.." he said quietly.

Afterwards, Riley saw Lethe standing by a lake, looking over it, Riley came up behind her, Lethe's ear twitched, "Riley.." she said, as a greeting, Riley stood next to her and smiled, "Lovely, isn't it?" he asked, Lethe nodded and leaned into him gently, _"Damn!" _she thought, _"Why do I have feelings for him already? And nonetheless he's a Beorc! Is it Lust? or love at first sight?" _she wondered sighing, Riley started to pet her gently, smiling, Lethe purred, closing her eyes, she soon pulled back and left quickly, blushing, soon she found herself deep in the forest, soon she heard rustling, and a sword drawn, soon she was hit in the leg by an arrow, paralyzing her to the ground once again, _"Shit!"_ she said in her mind, wincing at the pain, she then found herself being able to move after a few seconds, but a lot slower, then a swordsman appeared, no not swords_man, _sword_master_, a barrage of swings coming at her, Lethe dodged most of them, then had found herself, being cut a few times as he caught up with her movements, "Dirty little cat slut." he said before landing on more slice, but not on her, on _Riley_, Riley hadn't had enough time to draw his sword when he approached him, (the reason he didn't draw it before then was because the sword master would have heard the sound of it being drawn.), Riley knocked the sword master back, but he didn't expect being hit by two arrows in the shoulder, luckily not his sword arm, Riley started to swing at the sword master, he was able to dodge the first slice, but he never expected Riley to be fast enough to get five slices on him after that, Riley became extremely fast and cautious after this, and he cut the mans hands off, looking for the archers he was hit in the side of his leg, now hardly able to walk Riley decided they weren't worth it, he then picked up Lethe and began to dash away at high speeds, he soon got back to their camp, "Someone get the hell out here!!" he yelled, Ike, Ranulf, Titania, Soren, Rhys, and Mist came running out, Skrimir quickly followed, "Lethe.. Save Lethe, first, Hurry!!" he exclaimed, Ike took Lethe to the medical tent, and Riley then pulled the arrows out himself, and allowed Rhys to heal him, Ranulf and Skrimir then helped him to his tent, Riley sat on his bed for a while, then he soon fell asleep, when he awoke he remembered the events, it was in the middle of the night, he got out of bed, even though everything hurt like hell, he went to the medical tent where Lethe was sleeping, he saw she was healed up everywhere, Riley now had a scare from where the swords master sliced him, it was a huge gash, but now a huge scar, he saw that Lethe was sleeping and okay, which made his pain subside, Lethe woke up and looked him the eyes as she tried not to yawn, "Thank you, Riley, for saving me.." she said and blushed, she had to be saved by him again, she hated it, her pride felt hurt, Riley then kissed her gently on the lips, and she kept looking him in the eyes, blushing harder, she soon turned her head, and Riley began to pet her gently, she started to purr, and rub against him, she then licked his cheek, blushing, Riley kissed her and began to get next to her on the bed, she rested her body against his, he wrapped his arms around her, she then broke the kiss, "Riley, we shouldn't.." she said placing a hand on his chest, looking down, "Do you want to?" Riley asked, as he pet her more, "Y-yes.." Lethe said, and she began to undress, feeling embarrassed, Riley did the same, except to his boxers, they're clothes were spread out on the ground, and they laid there for a bit, then Riley tried to spread her legs with his hand, "We don't have to." she said blushing, Riley then smiled, "But we're so far already." he said, and she finally spread her legs slightly, Riley took this chance and began to finger her, "I said we don't..!" she exclaimed moaning a little, her ears twitching, and her tail swaying back and forth, Riley soon gave his fingers some rest, and Lethe turned around and gently pushed him down on the bed, she gently lowered herself on his long throbbing member, moaning as well as wincing at the pain, she soon began to move up and down, moaning, as did Riley, "Lethe.." he said as she grabbed her own breasts and played with them, Riley began to thrust into her gently, they both moaned, sweating, and soon came together, Lethe fell asleep on him, her head on his chest, Riley had his arms around her, as well as he pulled the quilts over them before he fell asleep, Lethe had her hands on his neck, smiling in her sleep.

The next morning Riley felt something prodding his side, it was Lethe's nails, _"Damn.. Even though she's not in cat form her nails are fucking sharp.."_he thought to himself, soon to find Lethe awakening, she yawned in his face by accident, he loved it though, "Sorry Riley.." she paused for a moment to notice they're naked, "Riley! I thought that was a dream!" she exclaimed loudly, then blushed, she sounding kinda happy when she said it, is why she blushed, soon Ranulf entered the room, "Riley, Lethe? I thought you two were in pain, not pleasure." he said leaning against the tent, smirking, Riley and Lethe blushed, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." he said, smirking, leaving once more.

Lethe and Riley soon got dressed, blushing, they then sat next to each other, Lethe leaning against him, purring gently, Riley stroking her head.

A little while after that, the army started to advance on an enemy fort, making sure Lethe was ready, Riley gave her a tiny dagger to use in case of an emergency, Lethe almost rejected the offer, but remembered when she transformed back to human form in the heat of battle, so she accepted.

Riley was incharge of the second division, which Lethe was in, as well as Ranulf, both good friends, while Ike and his division were battling out front, Riley's division ran into the fort, Riley slicing through all in his path, soon to come across a general, Riley had the advantage, he was slow and weighed down because of his armor, Riley charged into him, quickly dodging the axe swing, he hit the general's legs, knocking him to the ground and landing on his axe, only to have it impaled into his chest, Riley noticed Lethe was getting ganged up on, so he charged into them, stopping, knowing he may hurt her pride by doing so, so he watched, she took them all out easily, he then noticed she had the dagger in her mouth, helping her a tremendous amount, she then turned into human form, and sat next to him, smiling, content with the win, Riley smiled, "You were awesome!" he exclaimed and she smiled gently up at him, Ranulf came and sat by them when he finsihed taking care of Begnion soldiers, "Riley, it seems as though we're done here, your orders?" Ranulf asked, and Riley raised an eyebrow, only a few seconds afterwards he yelled, "Let's celebrate!" everyone in the room cheered, aside from Ranulf who just chuckled, when they set up everything, from Champagne to water, and from Meat to Apples, everyone partied, it seemed their army was invincible. Lethe and Riley hung out all night, untill they fell asleep together, talking about their pasts, why they're here, and much more.

Riley: I hope you liked it, I sure did.

Lethe: Pervert. -sighs-

Riley: I'd say sexually interested but, what ever floats your boat.


	3. Fire Emblem: RS River Crossing

I own nothing besides my character, Riley Strike.

"Jeez, one hell of a party.." Said Riley, as he got up from his bed, Lethe was next to him, no, they didn't have sex, they just fell asleep talking.

Riley decided to go for a walk near the river, he heard clanking of army, swords, and the like in the distance, then came the voices.

Riley scrambled to get back to Ike and the others, when he got to Ike's tent he woke him up, "Ike! I think Begnion soldiers are across the river!", Ike shot up out of the bed, and him and Riley dashed off towards the river, "Listen.." Riley said, and they were both able to hear them, Ike, in shock ran back to tell Soren, which then, Soren organized battle plans.

The plan was being executed, the Laguz were to strike from behind, to take out their general, while some stay back to fight from head, Ike and the Greil Mercenaries were to take out their supplies, Riley snuck behind the lines, to help Ranulf and the Laguz strike from the behind. Ranulf was speaking to their general, "I'm Zelgius, commander of this army, if you won't provide a challenge you'll just be wasting my time, are you sure you're strong enough?" he asked. "I'm Ranulf, commander of this army, that suffice?" he asked, smirking, Riley then charged at Zelgius, their swords clashed, "I'm Riley, and I will be a challenge, if not you're defeat." he said, swinging his sword, fast slices everywhere, the battle raged on, Zelgius is a good foe, but Riley was quicker, predicting every slice, countering which sometimes hit his armor, Riley smirked, "Damn, you're good." he said throwing in a few more slices, "Same goes for you." Zelgius said, their slices colliding, soon enough the news got carried to them that their camps were on fire, everyone ran off, Riley was about to follow Zelgius and end this, but was stopped by Ranulf.

That night a discussion had been brought up, "We need to retreat." Soren said, "Their main army is too powerful for us, we need to retreat."

All that night yelling and such came from that tent, Riley and Lethe sat on Riley's bed and just started to talk, "Zelgius, was powerful, way to powerful for me, I would have been killed." he said leaning against Lethe, "I'm glad everything worked out okay for us, though." she smiled at him and kissed, the two had recently started dating, "I'm glad you're safe though." she said smiling, Riley kissed her back smiling, "I'm glad you're safe." he said, they made out for a while, and eventually fell asleep.

The next day, it had been decided they were to retreat back to Gallia, some were to stay behind and make sure everyone left safely, that night Daein's amry appeared across the river, Ranulf noticed them as they were scouting out the area, the ones left were Ranulf, Lethe, Lyre, and Riley, they each commanded a section of the Laguz soldiers that were left behind incase of danger, Riley rushed ahead with the army that was left, Ranulf behind him, Ranulf told the girls to stay back, Riley watched as the Laguz were being defeated, killed, it angered him, he then rushed into them aiming for their leader, she had silver hair, he noticed this and stopped, knocking a weapon away from someone who was attacking him, it was a knife, a _rogue_ he thought, he then proceeded to slash him onto bits, only to have his opponent rescue the silver-haired girl from Riley, and he missed them only to have a wolf try to slam into him, he knocked the wolf away, and now he saw him, the _Black Knight_ he knew that mans past, and was worried but excited to face an opponent of his strength, Riley jumped at this chance, he slashed at him, only to be knocked back by the Alondite's power, he was then stabbed in the arm, and Riley quickly countered with stab past his armor, and into his shoulder, soon to be thrown back by the power alone, he was then slashed by the Alondite, blocking once more, but stabbed in the stomach by the Alondite quickly after, _"Shit...Here? Now!? Well, I guess I lived a good life.." _he thought, but a few seconds after, a glowing blue, purple, and black light began shining from his stomach, _"What's this?"_ he wondered, still alive, not feeling any pain, but he then blacked out, his eyes filling with the color from his stomach, he then let out a loud battle cry and throwing a huge sphere of that exact color at the black knight, he sidestepped the blast only to have his armor pierced by Riley's fist, that was glowing as well, it was his _Aura_, the Black Knight was surprised, Riley was then attacked by the Rogue once more, the knife he used snapped in half as the Aura shielded him, he then punched the rogue in the gut, breaking his ribs, then breaking his arm by punching it, Riley then looked at the wolf whom was growling, it was then blasted by the sphere of Aura, soon the Daein forces retreated, and all the Laguz were transformed back into human forms, staring at him, Ranulf was leaning against a tree wide eyed, "Riley, what was that?" Ranulf asked, Riley then fell to his knees unscathed, "I don't know.." Ranulf then helped him up, "C'mon, let's get back to the girls." he said, helping him walk back to their camp, "Damn, I feel drained, "Riley said smirking, as Lethe ran over to him worried, "What happened?" she asked Riley as he got off Ranulf's support, "I fought, and gained a new power, and won!" he said, trying not to worry her, Lethe looked at him like he was crazy, then she helped him into his tent, "We're gonna leave in the morning." she said, as she kissed him, and he kissed her back, "Back to Gallia?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Of course." she said and hugged, smiling brightly.

The next morning Riley awoke to two beautiful violet eyes staring him in the face, "Good morning, Lethe." he said yawning, Lethe kissed him on the cheek, "You Beorc are lazy." she said smiling, "Maybe, maybe not." Riley replied, and kissed her back, they soon made their way hastily towards Ike and the rest, since they didn't have many soldiers, they caught up quite fast, about three or so hours of running, the news of the Black Knight returning worried Ike, as he thought he had defeated him three years ago, but the rumors were true, he's still alive.

Riley went to talk to someone about what had happened to him when he was stabbed by the Alondite, so he turned to Soren.

"Hey, Soren, you mind helping me with something?" Riley asked, Soren gave him a cold stare then nodded, "What is it?" he asked, Riley then began to explain exactly what had happened, Soren pondered for a bit then answered, "Aura? Hmm, perhaps you mean your life force, which greatly increased when you were stabbed, enhancing your combat abilities, and giving you the power to control that Aura allowed you to power everything, including allowing you to shoot it in a spherical shape, that could shatter any armor, but Aura can not be used to kill, only weaken, since it is a life force." Soren said catching his breath, Riley let it all sink in, and it made sense actually, he soon joined back with Lethe, talking, smiling, and laughing, everyone knew that they were dating, even though they acted like they didn't notice.

Riley: Hmm, I guess I didn't try hard enough in this one..


End file.
